3rd Times A Charm
by MissNikki13
Summary: AN: Chapters 1-5 re-uploaded after I made a mistake! Lorelai calls Luke instead of Chris in season 7 episode 3! Great LL story! Please Read and Enjoy!
1. Lets Try This Again

**Authors Note: This takes place in season 7 episode 3. Lorelai has told her parents that Luke and her are over and is now returning home from the cotillion to find Chris, he gives his stupid little speech and Lorelai goes up stairs, in the show she calls Chris but in my mind she calls someone else! **

**AN2: If you wonder what happened to this story, I accidentally deleted some chapters and decided to re upload the whole thing! Please Read Review and I LOVE YOUUU! haha. It didn't change, so if you have read chapters 1-5 before then just skip right to chapter 6!**

Lorelai twirled the yellow corsage, thinking of what Chris had said, he was always so sweet but did she love him. Then she thought of Luke, god she missed him, but she hurt him and he could not possibly forgive her, she loves him. She turned to the side and looked at her phone, she was sick of waiting around. "I am going to call him" She said out loud to the empty room, Rory was downstairs with Paul Anka and was waiting for Logan to call.

"Hello" his voice was dry

"Hey, uh, it's me. Sorry to call like this but can we meet? I really need to see you, and talk to you"

"Uh, okay, come on over I guess."

Lorelai hung up and smiled. She changed into her favorite jeans and a black long sleeve. Lorelai bolted down the stairs.

"Mom? Where are you going?" Rory asked

"I have to see him, I have to tell him I am sorry, and I have to tell him I love him"

"Who? Dad?" Rory was confused

"No, no, I have to tell Luke I love him. I love him so much and I have been so stupid."

Rory smiled "Go get him Mom"

Lorelai ran. Sure her jeep was faster but she ran. Luke was sitting in the diner, black baseball cap, green and black flannel, and blue jeans.

"Hi" she said walking in.

Luke forgot how beautiful she was for a moment but her eyes and hair and everything made him smile.

"Hey"

Lorelai sat across from him and looked into his eyes. "I need you to let me talk and then you can yell or whatever at me but while I talk please be silent"

"Okay" He was nervous now, what if she had married Chris, although it had only been a few weeks since the breakup his mind ran wild.

"I am sorry Luke, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you that night. Giving you an ultimatum was not fair and telling you to put me before April was really not fair. You had every right to put April before me, she is your daughter. I was jealous I guess which is so stupid and so childish and I am so sorry. But what I am most sorry for is sleeping with Chris. That was cruel of me, I don't know why I did it and I don't expect you to ever forgive me but I am sorry. Tonight Chris told me he loved me and all I thought about was how much I loved you, love you. Luke I love you but I want you to be happy so I am not going to bother you. After tonight you never have to see me or talk to me. You deserve to be with someone who isn't me. I cheated on you and I am so sorry, I want you to know that you were wrong, I don't belong with Chris. Chris deserves better than me too, I only slept with him because I was hurting and he deserves someone better. And who ever that is you deserve better than her, you deserve the best girl in the world. So please don't feel sad, Move on, find a nice girl who you love and marry her. I came here because I am sorry and I want you to know how sorry I am for hurting you. I know you hate me and can never forgive me and I get that, I understand. So that's it I guess. I am sorry Luke and I love you, I hope you fall in love and are happy one day, you deserve happiness" Lorelai choked on her words, tears streaming down her face.

Luke was silent; he looked at this beautiful woman in front of him, she looked so sad but beautiful.

"I am going to go now, bye" Lorelai stood but was stopped by Luke, his hand holding hers tightly urging her to take a seat.

"So, you aren't with him?" he asked

"No" she was surprised at how harsh he sounded.

"Lorelai, I am sorry too. I should have been more aware of what was going on, you were hurt and I didn't see it"

"Oh Luke"

"Sssh, my turn to talk"

Lorelai nodded, he was still holding her hand.

"When I found out about April I just was so scared, I acted stupid though. You should have been the first person she met. And I shouldn't have let Anna get to me, you saved April's birthday and I am so grateful for that. I should have let you in, I was dumb. I hurt you and that is why you went to him. When you came that night and wanted to elope I was so thrown, I hadn't seen you in two days and I was so worried but I let you walk away. I should have stopped you. I forgive you Lorelai, because I know I pushed you to do it. I love you…. Always have, always will. And if you are willing to work on this then so am I" Luke smiled

"I am, I so am" Lorelai was crying harder now

"We have to work on communicating, I know I screwed up are no secret thing but this time I want to stick to it, no secrets no matter what. And I promise you will be In April's life from now on"

"And Chris is out of mine; besides Rory's graduation I will never see him." Lorelai smiled through her tears

"He is Rory's dad; just don't be alone with him"

"I love you Luke Danes"

"I love you Lorelai Gilmore"

The stood up and kissed, long and passionate, not caring if anyone saw.

After a few minutes they parted.

"Luke, as happy as I am to be kissing you I think we should stop. We still have a lot to talk about"

"Yeah, come by tomorrow at closing and we can talk more"

"Okay" she smiled

"Okay" he smiled

And again they kissed.

**AN: Chapter 1 is done now on to chapter two. I have decided I don't care about reviews, I like to write and that's why I do this but a review is awesome! I will give anyone a cyber-hug if you can name the book that the last two lines are from "Okay" "Okay" **


	2. Dates

**AN: This is chapter two, it is pretty freaking awesome so you should love it. So this is like episode 4 of season 7 except instead of a date with Chris ending in picking Emily up from jail it is a date with Luke, ending in picking up Emily from jail! ENJOY! PS: Idk what day is which so I am just winging it! So the cotillion was a Sunday and now it is a Thursday in my story. **

It had been a week and half since Luke and Lorelai started talking again. Every night they met at Luke's at closing and talked, yelled, kissed, yelled some more, kissed and ended with a hug and a promise to see each other tomorrow night. Lorelai avoided Friday night dinner the past week and only Rory, Sookie and Paul Anka knew her and Luke were talking. Lorelai went to Weston's every morning, her and Luke decided to take things slow, no interference from the town. Lorelai walked to Luke's and couldn't help but smile when she saw him waiting behind the counter.

"Hey" she said walking inside.

"Hi" Luke hadn't seen her in 2 days because Rory and her went on a mini vacation.

"So, tomorrow night is Friday night dinner and I was thinking I could skip it and we could hang out" the couple made their way up stairs.

"Didn't you skip last week?"

"Yea, I guess I will go" Lorelai smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"So, April is coming over tomorrow and staying till Saturday afternoon. I was thinking we could meet at that bakery in Hartford that you go to after meetings and you and April could get to know each other more, tomorrow around 3pm good?"

"Okay, I would love that" Lorelai smiled, a week ago instead of their usual talk date she and April had a movie night with Luke and bonded.

"So, How late can you stay, I don't have early deliveries so I am good."

"Rory is with Lane right now and we are meeting in 30min to go home and watch a movie, Sorry, this is her last summer as a college student and so she might not be around much after this" Lorelai was now sitting next to Luke on the couch.

"I understand, so in 15min I guess I will make you some burgers and stuff?"

"So that leaves 15min for me to do this" Lorelai wrapped herself around Luke and kissed him. They had not had sex since they were taking it slow but both of them really missed each other.

"hey Luke" Lorelai pulled apart.

"Ya?"

"I love you" she smiled

"I love you too" he smiled and the kissing resumed

It was a busy morning at the dragonfly but luckily for Lorelai, Rory was helping. Mother and daughter stood at the front desk filing papers when Sookie came

"Lorelai, it is 2! Go get ready for your date!" Sookie was in a chipper mood

"Oh, thank you Sookie. And it isn't a date, April is going to be there. Hey, Rory you should come" Lorelai smiled at her daughter

"Really? Okay, sounds good. Let's go get ready" The two girls were going to just shop in Hartford till Friday night dinner.

As Lorelai got ready she looked in her closet and saw a blue sweat shirt, the one she wore when her and Luke got back together… the first time. Throwing it on over a black tank she wondered if he would remember it.

"We are late" Rory screeched as the two girls got out of the jeep

"Only by ten minutes!"

As they made their way into the coffee shop they saw Luke and April sitting at a table near the side.

"Hey" Lorelai said approaching them

"Hi" Luke stood and gave her a kiss before she sat next to him "Hey Rory"

"Hey Luke, Hey April" Rory took a seat by April

"Hey Lorelai, Rory" April smiled at her dad and Lorelai who were holding hands.

"You order anything?" Lorelai asked

"Nope, waited for you" April said sweetly.

Luke was looking at Lorelai and noticed her jacket

"I like your jacket" he said and put his arm around her

Lorelai kissed him on the cheek and the two girls rolled their eyes at their parents but even they liked it.

_Ringtone goes off _

"Oh, that's me" Lorelai says picking up her phone.

"Hello, oh hey mom"

"Lorelai I am sorry to do this to you last minute but your father is having dinner with colleagues and I have to go to a dinner party and I forgot to cancel Friday night dinner"

"Oh that's fine mom" Lorelai danced a little in her seat.

"Okay, you will tell Rory?"

"Yes, bye mom"

"Bye Lorelai"

Lorelai hung up and fist pumped. "Friday night dinner is cancelled!"

"Okay awesome!" Rory had to admit she would rather hang with her mom then go to Friday night dinner.

"Hey well since you two are free you could join April and I tonight, we are going to see a movie"

"Yea join us!" April smiled

"Hey I have an idea" Rory had plan face on and Lorelai knew it

"What?"

"Why don't you and Luke go on a date, away from town and what not and April and I can hang out, go to the book store and see a movie!" Rory wanted her mom and Luke to have a non-diner apartment date.

"OMG I would love that!" April was very enthusiastic; the thought of hanging with a college student was unbelievably cool to her.

"I would love that too" Luke smiled at Lorelai

"Great" Lorelai smiled at Luke and winked.

"So tonight, come by around 6?" Rory's plan was put in motion

"Okay sounds good." Luke couldn't help but smile as look around, he was surrounded by his 3 favorite people.

"Oh did dad tell you? April suddenly said

"Tell me what?" Lorelai replied

"My mom is going to New Mexico because my grandma is having surgery so I staying with him for a few weeks!" April smiled enthusiastically

"Wow, that is awesome" Lorelai faked a smile and wondered why Luke hadn't told her

"Yea, Anna suggested it this morning. She is moving in on Sunday, she is spending today and tomorrow packing"

"I was going to stay with Laura but I much rather stay with dad"

"Well, that is awesome" Rory budded in, eyeing her mom to see how she felt about it.

"I agree, it is awesome, you will have to come over and have a movie night with me and Rory before you both start school!" Lorelai smiled for real.

"Cool" April smiled

"Cool" Rory smiled

"You are not turning her into another coffee addict!" Luke joked

"Sush you" Lorelai playfully hit Luke

"I prefer lattés anyways" April said sarcastically making Luke cringe and then laugh

"Ah welcome to the Gilmore side my friend" Rory said smiling April

The 4 laughed and continued to talk about the going ones of their lives.

**AN: Hope you liked this chapter! I decided to stay true to the whole April staying with Luke so yeah. So the next two chapters are going to be like Rory/April's night. And then Luke and Lorelai's night, ending in the same way. ENJOY. **


	3. Lorelai & Luke and Emily

**AN: Chapter Three! This is Luke and Lorelai's night and starts out going back and forth between Luke's and Lorelai's house. The next chapter will be April and Rory's night which is going to include a heart to heart so even if you don't really like April you should read it! Oh and I know on the show Rory would have met Olivia and Lucy here but I am just ignoring that…. And since in this is a Friday both April and Rory go back to school on Monday. Oh also after this I won't be doing like season 7 episodes, but there will be parts that are similar. Just no Chris, I hate Chris. He must die, I will not kill him but I will make him get punched by Luke and screamed at by Lorelai and Rory at some point in this story so look forward to that! **

"RORY!" Lorelai screamed

"What!" Rory called

"I am having a major fashion crisis"

Rory laughed and walked into her mom's room, clothing every where

"What" Lorelai said standing in a light blue slip

"Black dress, silver heels and your pink sweater in case you are outside" Rory said picking up some clothing

"Ah, that is perfect" Lorelai kissed her daughter on the cheek

"And what about my outfit? It is ok, I don't want to seem like too old or something" Rory was nervous

"Hun. April doesn't care what you wear she just wants to hang with you"

"Yea but if I wear heels I might tower over her but if I wear too short of a skirt I might be setting a bad example"

"Like what that you have great legs?" Lorelai laughed

"Mom, you seem happy"

"I am, and wear your jeans skirt, pink short sleeve scoop neck top with that brown belt and wear your brown boots with white knee high socks, cute and classy" Lorelai smiled and continued getting ready.

_At Luke's _

Luke adjusted his leather jacket, he wore jeans, a black sweater that Lorelai had bought him and nice shoes. He looked over at April who seemed to be frantically looking in her bag, she was slowly moving in much to Luke's excitement and Anna's worry.

"You alright kid?" Luke said

"I don't know what to wear! Lorelai and Rory are so fashionable and my clothing is just so, so, kid like!" April was upset

"You are a kid, and Lorelai and Rory are just good at finding sales"

"Still, I have no skirts or dresses with me!"

"Well, good luck! I have to check with Ceaser but try and be ready in 10min"

"Ahh" April sighed before grabbing a plain black shirt and white sweater.

_Gilmore's/ Crap Shack _

"Mom, they are pulling up!" Rory yelled upstairs

"Coming" Lorelai stumbled down the steps trying to put her shoes on

_Knock on door_

"Hey!" Rory said opening the door, "You look nice Luke! And April you look great"

"Thanks, is she ready?" Luke asked

"I am right here" Lorelai turned the corner grabbing her bag.

"Ok well, Rory here is 40$ Have fun, we will be back by 11" Luke handed Rory the money and gave her a hug before turning to April "Be good"

"Dad, I am 13, I will be fine" April rolled her eyes

"Bye" Lorelai said taking Luke's hand and rushing out the door.

**AN: This is now purely LL With some Emily in jail!**

"Where are we going?" Lorelai asked getting into the truck

"Not telling" Luke smiled and then kissed her

"What was that for?"

"I missed you"

Lorelai smiled and then frowned "Oh no, Babbatte" she pointed to the house next door and Babbatte ran towards the truck

"Drive drive drive" Lorelai was frantically and Luke pulled out just in time to avoid a conversation with the nosey neighbor.

20min went by and they were still driving "Luke, come on tell me where we are going!"

"We are almost there!" Luke then turned the corner and there was a little restaurant by a river

"Where are we?" Lorelai asked

"This is where my dad proposed to my mom" Luke smiled and tuned the car off

"Wow, it is beautiful" Lorelai grabbed her purse and walked over to Luke

"You are beautiful" Luke said as the two walked inside

"Danes for two" Luke said to the women

"Right this way" she led them outside to a table sitting by the river, roses on the table and champagne

"Luke, this is amazing" Lorelai took a seat across from Luke and smiled. They sat on a beautiful outdoor earring area, a wooden dance floor next to them and twinkling lights all around, it was magical.

The two each took a glass of champagne

"To you and I, starting over" Luke smiled

"No secrets, no lies, just love" Lorelai smiled

The clinked glasses and took a sip

"Third Times A Charm" Lorelai said with a smiled

"Defiantly" Luke took her hand and kissed it.

They ate, talked and laughed for what seemed like forever when Lorelai saw something and smiled

"Oh Look" she said pointing to an older couple dancing

"when I was little, there was a lot I didn't like about my parents, still don't but one thing I loved is that no matter what they loved each other and at every party they would dance, I use to just watch them, sometimes they were the only ones on the dance floor but they were beautiful together, like that. They just fit." Lorelai couldn't help but smile

"Lorelai, you and I, we fit and I promise to dance with you for the rest of our lives"

Lorelai smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Let's dance" Luke stood up and took her hand

The couple danced and stared into each other's eyes for a few songs when suddenly Lorelai's phone rang, she ignored it. It rang a second time and she looked at Luke worried "It might be the girls"

Lorelai grabbed her phone "Hello"

"Lorelai!"

"Mom?"

"Yes, I need you to come pick me up"

"Mom, I can't, call dad"

"Your dad is at a dinner and I can't bother him so pick me up now!" Emily screamed

"Fine, where are you" Lorelai smiled at her mother's response. "Okay, be there soon mom"

"What" Luke questioned

"We have to go pick my mother up, from jail" Lorelai couldn't help but laugh

The two made their way to the jail, as Lorelai took pictures Luke couldn't help but smile at her, Lorelai's laugh always made him smile.

"Hey mom" Lorelai laughed as Emily came out screaming the officers

"Let's go" Emily didn't seem to notice, not even as she got in Luke's truck, she just kept ranting and then looked around "Why do you have Luke's truck?"

"Hey, Mrs. Gilmore" Luke said

"Were you on a date?" She questioned ignoring Luke.

"Mom, this is about you not us." Lorelai sat between Luke and her mother as they drove to the Gilmore house

"Are you two on a date or not?" Emily asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, mom, Luke and I have decided to work things out. We were both miserable apart and we have decided to work things out." Lorelai smiled, her hand in Luke's

"Well, I think that is wonderful. You should work things out instead of running away, congratulations, I guess this means we will see you at dinner next Friday Luke"

"Oh, uh" Luke stuttered

"Mom, he can't, April is staying with him for a few weeks"

"Well, she can join us" Emily smiled

"Uh mom"

"Sounds great Emily" Luke smiled at Lorelai and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

After they dropped Emily off they drive towards home

"Are you sure you and April want to come, I mean Friday Night Dinner is not exactly fun" Lorelai said breaking a lingering silence

"Lorelai, if we are going to do this, I mean really does this then I should get use to your parents and as for April she will be fine."

"I love you" Lorelai put her head on him

"I love you too" he said as they pulled in Lorelai's drive way.

"Looks like the girls are back" Lorelai looked at her watch, it was 11:20pm

"I hope they had fun" Luke lead Lorelai to the front steps

"I am sure they did"

Luke gave her a kiss; they stood on the porch for a moment and held each other

"We better go inside" Luke said breaking the kiss

"Mmmhmm" Lorelai didn't want to move out of his arms

As they broke they walked inside, Rory sat at the kitchen table

"Where is April" Lorelai asked

"In my room, I said she could borrow some books" Rory responding

"That's sweet of you" Luke said and then walked into Rory's room

"Hey dad, did you two have a good date" April had at least 14 books in her hands

"Yes we did" Lorelai jumped in

"We should go kid"

"Okay, bye Lorelai! And Rory, thanks for an awesome night" April then gave Rory a hug.

As Luke and April left Lorelai smiled at her daughter and admired the women she was.

**AN: Wow, another chapter DONE! Next one is April and Rory's night. Please read it! LOVE YOU! **


	4. Something in Common (RORYAPRIL)

**AN: Here is what Rory and April did during Lorelai and Luke's date! Enjoy! **

**AN2: Even if you don't really like April, read this chapter. I think the she is adorable and you can't blame her for LL breaking up, that was because of LL not April. **

The door shut leaving Rory and April standing in the foyer of the crap shack

"So, I was thinking we could go to the Borders in Hartford and just grab a pizza at the little pizza place across the street, sound good?" Rory asked as she grabbed her bag.

"Yea sounds awesome" April replied nervously

The 30min car ride was silent, Rory unsure of what music April liked cause her to just turn the radio on some random station, both girls didn't know exactly what they wanted to listen to.

"Here we are" Rory parked in front of the pizza place

"Awesome" April smiled

_Ringtone goes off_

"Oh that's me" Rory said "Hello? Hey Logan, sorry but I can't talk. Yes I know but I am hanging with April. I will call you tomorrow. Love you too" Rory hung up her cell "Sorry"

"It is fine, who is Logan?"

"My boyfriend, he is living in London" The girls made their way inside "So what can of pizza do you want?" Rory asked smiling at April

"Uh, peperoni" April sat down while Rory ordered and brought over some soda.

"Hope you like root beer, forgot to ask"

"Love it, so tell me about your boyfriend" April questioned

"Oh well he is great, we have had some rough patches but he is great, I love him" Rory smiled

"Does your mom like him"

"Uh, kind of, she thinks he is fine" Rory couldn't help but laugh a little "Your dad, well he doesn't like him that much"

"Why?"

"Well he, my mom and my dad sorta walked in while Logan and I were getting close"

"Like, close close"

"Yup"

"Yikes"

"Luke has always been like that. He has always protected me"

"I wish I had known my dad sooner, you have known him longer then me" April looked down at the table

"Yea, he wishes he knew you sooner too" Rory looked sympathetically at April

"Hey Rory, can I ask you something?" April said avoiding eye contact

"Sure"

"Well, I heard that the reason my dad and your mom broke up last May was because of me, Kirk said something like that if I hadn't come in they would be married, Patty told him to shut up but I just wonder"

"Oh April, that is not true. Look my mom and Luke were having problems, but they were because they had trouble communicating. The broke up only to realize how much they hated being a part. You are not the reason they broke up, that was all them" Rory gave April's hand a pat

"I am glad they are back together" April said looking up

"Me too, they belong together"

"I feel bad though"

"Why?"

"Because, when Luke and Lorelai broke up I thought maybe my mom and him would get together, be a family, then I realized that was crazy because they really don't have anything in common"

"April, don't feel bad. I am 21 and I still sometimes have dreams of my mom and dad and I being a family, but my mom and Luke belong together, they love each other so much." Rory felt a relief that she was not alone in her dreams of a 'real' family

"Well, if they get married, the 4 of us will be a family, not a traditional one but still" April smiled

"Yea, that would be awesome" Rory smiled and the food arrived. The two girls talked about books, movies, music, boys and everything under the sun.

"So, frozen yogurt?" Rory asked as they walked out of the pizza place

"Oh I love frozen yogurt" April giggled

"Let's go" Rory linked arms with April and the two girls made their way to the yogurt shop.

"Oh, it is 7:30pm. Rory can I use your phone I have to check in with my mom before 8 or she will freak"

Rory handed April her phone

"Hey mom" April said

"Hey, whose phone are you on I don't recognize this number"

"Oh, it is Rory's"

"Who?"

"Lorelai's daughter, we are hanging out" April suddenly felt like she was in trouble

"Can I talk to Luke?"

"No, he isn't around."

"Fine, I will see you tomorrow"

"Bye mom, love you" Anna hung up.

"Ooops" April said to Rory

"What?" Rory asked putting her phone away

"She sounded mad"

"I am sure it is fine"

"Maybe, but she sounded really mad"

Rory shrugged and they continued towards the frozen yogurt place

It was around ten when the girls pulled into the drive way, both laughing.

"Oh my gawd that is great" April laughed

"And Luke just stood there completely confused" Rory was in the middle of a story

Getting out they saw Babette running towards them

"Hey Ya Dolls!" she said

"Hi" Rory smiled

"Hey" April walked around and stood by Rory"

"We should be getting inside" Rory rushed April in before Babette could question them.

"Whats wrong?" April asked once they got inside

"Well, My mom and your dad are trying to take things slow and the town isn't so good with respecting privacy"

"Ah,"

"Yea, so want to watch some TV"

"Yea!" The two girls watched television and then looked at books until Luke came and took April home.

**AN: Ok so that was that! Review and I love you! **


	5. Oh The Townies!

**AN: Chapter 5, I decided I wanted a chapter of the town finding out that LL are back. Love the townies! ENJOY **

Lorelai Gilmore woke up with a smile, she thought about her daughter going into her final year of college. She thought about Luke and how happy she was to be back together, she thought about April and then her phone rang

"Hello" She said

"Hey, Lore, it is Chris"

"Oh, Chris. Hi" Lorelai said deadpanned

"Wow, you sound happy to hear from me"

"You want to talk to Rory, I will get her"

"No, Lore why didn't you call me?"

"Because, I don't love you, Sorry Chris but Luke and I are back together and I would really like if you would bud out" Lorelai slammed the phone down and got dressed in jeans and a cute top.

As Lorelai and Rory made their way through town getting school supplies townies stared,

"I hear they have been back together for months" one said

"I hear she cheated and he still took her back" another said causing Lorelai to cast her eyes down in shame

"I hear Rory and April hung out, apparently Luke is letting April in their lives now"

"Bout time" one said with a laugh

"These streets are dangerous" Lorelai said as her and Rory walked hastily into the soda shop for a snack

"Ah, well if it isn't the Gilmore Girls" Taylor said using a very high voice

"Hey Taylor, two banana splits" Lorelai said and turned her head to the diner

As Rory and Lorelai made themselves comfortable they looked into the diner, Luke was taking an order but when he was done he looked up and smiled, waving at the two girls.

"Will you two be at the town meeting tonight?" Taylor asked as Rory paid the bill "Town meeting? Tonight?" Lorelai questioned

"Yes, we are planning the end of summer festival, amongst other things. You two should really come" Taylor sounded suspicious.

"We will be there" Lorelai smiled and then noticed April and Anna in the diner

"Mom, oh" Rory looked into the diner.

_In the diner_

"Hey Anna" Luke said and glanced over at Taylors to see Lorelai and Rory talking to Taylor

"So, here are all the papers and stuff for school. I will drop the rest of April's stuff tomorrow; she wants to stay here tonight though because she loves those town meetings" Anna pretended to not see Lorelai and Rory in the window

"Great, that's great, thanks Anna"

"And Luke," She leaned in "I would like to keep the girlfriend and girlfriends kid away from April as much as possible, I just do not like it"

"Well, they are in my life; April deserves to be around the people in my life"

Patty, Babette and Kirk all turned towards Luke

April came in breaking the tension "Hey, oh look Rory and Lorelai are next door" April waved and Lorelai waved back trying to not be over the top. "Mom, bye, I am going to go say hey to them"

"No, you are not" Anna said harshly

"Hey, Luke, Uh can I get more coffee" Patty interrupted

"Uh, hang on. Okay, April why don't you get situated and Anna, I will see you tomorrow. Everything is going to be fine so please just don't worry" Luke tried to ease the obvious awkwardness, next door Lorelai and Rory pretended to be looking at Rory's now open laptop but they both knew what they were really looking at.

"Look, just keep the distance" and with that Anna left

Luke and April made their way upstairs meanwhile Rory was putting her laptop away and the two were leaving.

"All clear" Kirk said pulling out a long sheet of paper

"Who had 2 months?" Patty questioned

"Me!" Gypsy turned from the counter.

"God, I am just so damn happy for them" Babette smiled

"I knew they couldn't stay apart" Patty chimed

"Babette, tell us everything again" Kirk said like a child ready for story time

"Alright well two weeks ago I saw Lorelai leave in a white dress, little while later Chris came and picked Rory up. I waited and waited and when Chris and Rory got home they both seemed very happy but Lorelai wasn't home yet. When Lorelai got home I saw Rory leave to give Paul Anka a walk and I guess Lorelai and Chris talked, few minutes later he left and he had kind of a smirk. Then about 30min passed and Lorelai ran out of the house. And people report seeing her at the diner. When she came home she was smiling and then I heard Rory laugh and they put music on. Since then there have been sightings, every night after closing she comes here and they just talk, she leaves and I don't know. Then last night her and Luke went on a date while Rory and April hung out! Rumor has it Chris keeps calling though, won't give up"

"Ah he needs to get a life" Gypsy said

"I know right, I mean..." Patty was cut off by Lane, who seemed rather annoyed with the townies; Lane liked being one of the only ones who knew

_Town Meeting _

"Wow, we are early for once" Rory smiled

"Ha" Lorelai said as they entered Miss Patty's

"Lorelai, Rory, over here" April waved them over.

"Hey" Rory gave her a hug "Hey Luke" she said smiling.

"Hi" Lorelai smiled as she hugged April and sent a wink to Luke who couldn't help but smile.

The four sat down in a row, Luke, April, Rory and Lorelai at the end.

"This town meeting is now in order!" Taylor banged the gavel "Okay before we talk about our summer festival we have to talk about an issue that has been brought to my attention. It seems a certain diner and inn owner have reunited…. Again and I"

"Taylor!" Lorelai said shocked

"What the hell?" Luke said

"As I was saying, I am not happy about the sneaking around. I propose a new town law that states that when two people are in a relationship they must register as so…" Taylor seemed proud

"What?" Lorelai, Rory and April said in unison

"Taylor you can't force people to tell you that" Lorelai said

"So are you denying the reunion?" Taylor asked

Without thinking Lorelai shot up "No! look, yes Luke and I are back together but honestly it is none of your business! It is mine and Luke's"

"Yeah! if we want anyone's opinion it would be our daughters!" Luke waved his fist around

"So all those in favor?" Taylor asked ignoring Luke and Lorelai who were both standing, everyone looking at them. Only kirk rose his hand.

"All opposed" he grumbled. Every hand rose

"Okay well next order…"

"Wait, I have something to say" Andrew said, "Luke and Lorelai have given me the confidence" he walked across the room to Gypsy and pulled her up kissing her

"What is going on here" Taylor demanded

"I am in love with Gypsy and we have been dating for 3 months" Andrew said loudly.

Luke and Lorelai who were now sitting looked at each other "I thought he was married" Luke said

"He and Carol divorced 3 years ago Luke" Lorelai whispered

"And I love Andrew!" Gypsy said in her thick accent.

Everyone, including LL clapped for the couple.

"Hey, let's go get pie" Lorelai said

"Okay" Rory replied and the 4 made their way outside

"Well the town knows" Lorelai said

"Good, now I can do this" Luke grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss

Rory and April couldn't help but smile and laugh

**AN: okay that was my townie chapter. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Fights, Appendicitis and Forgiveness

**AN: Wow! Chapter 6 already?! I am excited. So in my story it has been a month or so since the last chapter. If you want a time frame it is when April has appendicitis so uh, November? Or October I guess. Anyways here it is. **

Rory and Lorelai sat in silence in the kitchen; Rory wanted to talk about something but hadn't said a word.

"Rory, kid you are scaring me. What's up?" Lorelai asked

"Okay, first you need to be calm"

"Oh my god, you're pregnant? I can't believe it, but how? Logan is gone, did you cheat? Rory how could you do this!" Lorelai stood up

"Mom, MOM, no I am not pregnant. And I didn't cheat on Logan, why would you think that"

Lorelai sat back down "Sorry, go ahead"

"Logan invited me to come to London for Christmas break"

"But, Christmas is our thing"

"I know, but come on mom. I am 22"

Lorelai stood up "I can't believe you would rather spend Christmas with Logan then with me!"

"Mom, come on"

"No, it is fine whatever, go to London, I don't care" Lorelai walked away

"Mom, come on! It isn't that big of a deal"

"Yes it is! This might be the last holiday we spend just you and I!"

"What?"

"Nothing, forget it! Just go!" Lorelai frowned

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Rory grabbed her stuff and left, slamming the door.

Lorelai went to the couch and sank in with a huff.

_Later that day_

Lorelai couldn't sit around any longer but she had the day off, she decided to go to Luke's and see if April wanted to see a movie or something.

"Heyyyy" Lorelai sang as the entered the very full diner; it was the usual lunch rush. "Where are Luke and April?" She asked to no one in particular

"Upstairs" a few people boomed.

"Thanks" Lorelai smiled and made her way to the apartment.

"Luke! April!" she said without knocking she entered, Luke was doing dishes and April was wrapping something.

"Hey Lorelai" April said

"Hey, what are you up to" Lorelai gave Luke a kiss and turned to April

"Oh my friend is having a birthday party tonight"

"Ah" Lorelai smiled

"It's a boy girl party" April bellowed

"What?" Luke said "You didn't say that before"

"Oh chill Luke" Lorelai teased

"Yeah dad, I am 13"

"Uh, I don't know if I am okay with that" Luke said suddenly becoming serious

"Oh come on dad, I am 13, back me up Lorelai" April turned to Lorelai

"She's right Luke, at 13 it is normal to go to parties with boys, no big"

"Uh, April, could you go downstairs for a minute" Luke said seriously

"Why?" April asked and Luke gave her a look, as she walked out she didn't close the door all the way and squatted on the stairs

"What's up?" Lorelai questioned

"What's up? You know Lorelai not everything needs your opinion?"

"What? Luke what's wrong"

"If I don't think she should go to a party then that's that"

"Oh come on Luke, 13 is the age when girls start socializing with guys more, perfectly normal"

"Well maybe for you! But I don't want that for April"

Lorelai stepped back "And what the hell does that mean"

"Nothing"

"No, Luke say it"

"I just think you have no right to make a comment what age is appropriate to start socializing with the opposite sex" Luke screamed

"Wow, I cannot believe you just threw that in my face. So what because I got pregnant at 16 if I give April advice she will?" Lorelai screamed back

"I wasn't saying that!"

"Well fine, I won't give her advice! I mean I thought you were over that whole pushing me away thing but whatever"

"Oh come on! All I said was you don't have much experience in the whole purity thing!"

Lorelai was shocked

"Lorelai, I… I.."

"No, you know what, fine, I am a bitch, a whore whatever!" Lorelai grabbed her bag and ran out, passing April who was in shock of what she just heard. As she entered the diner everyone had been listening, with tears in her eyes she ran home.

Luke couldn't believe what just happened, he stood in shock and then ran down the stairs past April but Lorelai was gone, everyone was staring at him "damn it" he mumbled and trudged back up.

April walked down and was bombed by questions. April just said she didn't catch it all and then sat at the counter.

"You okay?" Lane asked

"Uh, yeah, my side hurts that's all" April smiled

"Yeah, so what was that all about" Lane asked pointing upstairs

"I don't really know" April shrugged. "Hey Lane"

"Yeah"

"Why did Luke and Lorelai break up last May?" Everyone looked at April and Lane waved them off

"Uh, that is something you should ask your dad, or Lorelai" Lane smiled and noticed April holding her side

"April, sweetie are you okay?" Patty noticed her holding her side as well

"Uh, I am fine, just going to go upstairs" April went up the stairs, everyone looking at her with fear in their eyes.

"Daddddd" she moaned

"April, what's wrong" Luke ran to her

"My side, it really hurts"

"Okay, lie down" Luke grabbed his phone, pushing the familiar speed dial

Lorelai looked at the caller ID and chose to ignore it but when it rang again she picked up

"What"

"Lorelai, April has pain in her right side and I don't know what to do" Luke said, realizing her voice was dry from crying

"Oh god, it sounds like appendicitis," Lorelai gave Luke the information for the children's hospital and told him she would meet them there.

_Hospital _

Luke half expected Lorelai to not come, he had practically called her a whore and really he could understand if she hated him but after about 40min there she was, dark jeans, blue and white sweatshirt and her hair in lose curls. Her eyes were red from crying making him feel like a bigger ass.

"Hey" Luke said standing up

"Hi, how is April" She said rather coldly

"Uh, in surgery" Luke motioned for her to sit which she did

"I called Rory and left a message so she should be here, if she doesn't hate me"

"Why would she hate you?" Luke turned to her

"We had a fight this morning, she wants to go to London with Logan for Christmas and I just blew up, I just hate that I am losing her" Lorelai started to cry again

"Hey, you are not losing her, its one Christmas" Luke put his hand on her cheek "Lorelai, I am sorry about earlier; I guess I was scared too, of April growing up. What I said was way out of line"

"It's okay Luke, you are her dad, and you should be the one telling her what is okay and what isn't. I was out of line" Lorelai sniffed back some tears and wiped her cheek

"Lorelai, I love you and I want your opinion, I know I messed up a few months ago but I am not going to push you away again"

"I know. But, Luke we have been back together for 2 months and we still haven't….. I just feel like you haven't fully forgiven me." Lorelai's hair fell in her face

"Lorelai, I have…. It is just… every time we get close I remember that moment, when you told me, and then I just get, I don't know"

"I am sorry….. I get it" Lorelai tried to smile

"I am really glad you are here, and I do love you, and I promise I want… that…. I just need more time…..sorry" Luke took her hands and held them

"I get it. I really do." Lorelai leaned back "God I hate fighting, it sucks"

"Yeah, I hate it to"

"But fighting is better than not saying what we feel"

"Yeah, but it sucks."

Lorelai leaned into Luke and they sat for a while. Tears started to roll down Lorelai's cheek once again.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong" he rubbed her arm

"I am worried about April, and…. I just hate myself for everything that I did last May, and, I hate that I blew up at Rory"

"One, April is going to be fine. Two, don't, we will get past it, I promise, I am not going anywhere and three, Rory knows you love her. In fact, here she comes" Luke pointed to the door to see Rory running towards them.

"Mom, Luke, what happened?" she said with tears in her eyes

"April is in surgery, appendicitis, she should be out soon" Luke said

"Oh thank god, I just got your message mom and I freaked" Rory sat by her mom

"Well, April will be glad you… both of you are here" Luke patted Lorelai's hand

Lorelai was about to speak when a doctor came out

"April Nardini's family?" He asked

Luke, Lorelai and Rory all rose and said yes in unison

"April is out of surgery, for now maybe just one at a time can come see her, she is asleep though" the doctor smiled

"Go Luke" Lorelai smiled

"Okay" Luke gave Lorelai a kiss and followed the doctor

Lorelai and Rory sat down in silence

"Rory"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry, I was just, crazy, I know you are 22 and can go wherever whenever but sometimes I just forget that and want to hold on, I want you to go to London and have a great time" Lorelai turned to her daughter

"It's okay mom, and thanks." Rory leaned over and gave her mom a big hug

"I love you kid" Lorelai said into Rory's hair

"I love you too mom"

**AN: End of chapter! Till next time! Peace, love and Gilmore Girls! **


	7. The Truth

**AN: Chapter 7. A talk between April and Lorelai. **

April was back at Luke's after her surgery, Lorelai decided to take off the afternoon and sit with her.

"Hey kid!" Lorelai beamed as she walked into the apartment. April was lying in bed watching television.

"Lorelai, I am glad you are here" April smiled

"I brought you a gift" Lorelai shook a bag

"OH thanks!" April bellowed as Lorelai pulled a chair next to her.

"Okay so first some background, when I was 5 I had terrible ear aches, and nothing could calm me down. My parents weren't much for the hugs and comfort but one day my dad came home with a gift, probably the only gift he gave me that wasn't money. It was this little white horse stuff animal and I loved it. I would sleep with it every night and then when I was 9 we went on vacation and I lost my horse. It was so sad but a few weeks later my dad came in with it, he has tracked it down and got it back for me. I know it sounds dumb but I always felt a certain love from him that I never had before, eventually I lost that horse or something happened to it. So when Rory was little she got sick, I was so scared and at one point the doctor made me leave the room. I wandered to the gift shop and in it I found none other than a little white horse stuff animal, so I bought it with what little money I had and she loved it, we lost that one during the move from the inn to the crap shack sadly. But I thought I'd continue the tradition" Lorelai reached in the bag a pulled out a little white horse stuff animal and handed it to April

"Oh, I love it" April held it close to her

"I know you are a little old for stuff animals but, it was the only thing I could think of" Lorelai smiled

"I love it, really, thanks" April gave Lorelai a hug. When she pulled back she realized with her dad downstairs it was perfect timing to ask Lorelai her burning question.

"So, what's on?" Lorelai pointed to the television.

April shut off the TV and turned to Lorelai "Actually, I was hoping we could talk"

"Okay, about what?" Lorelai smiled

"About, well…. I guess… Lorelai, why did you and my dad break up last May? I have heard a lot of things, one being that I was the reason" April looked down at her lap

"April, you are not the reason." Lorelai patted April's hands

"So, what happened?"

"Um, well, here's the thing. If I tell you, you may hate me" Lorelai looked down

"No I won't"

"Yes you will, Rory hated me, I still hate me for what I did"

"Lorelai, come on, tell me" April looked into Lorelai's eyes

"Well, see, your dad and I were having some problems, we weren't communicating and I felt like he was pushing me away so one night I came and we got into a fight, and then…. And then I did something really stupid"

"What? What did you do" April looked at Lorelai with a quizzing expression

"I…I cheated on your dad" Lorelai looked down

"Oh"

"Yeah, I screwed up big time. But we managed to fix it, your dad, somehow forgave me and now we are just working on getting past it"

"I don't hate you Lorelai" April said

"Well, thanks."

"Everyone messes up, it is the people who know they messed up and can apologize who matter, you apologized, that's good" April smiled

"Yeah, I apologized" Lorelai smiled

"So that's it?" April asked

"Huh?"

"Well, it just I heard something else"

"What?" Lorelai asked

"I heard you wanted to elope and dad said no"

"You really have to stay away from Patty and Babette" Lorelai sighed

"Sorry"

"It's okay. Yes, I did and yes Luke said no."

"That must have been hard"

"No, he was right to say no, I was moving too fast, I wanted the problems we had to go away but I wasn't doing anything to fix them"

"But now you are fixing them?" April asked

"Yes, we are fixing them"

"Was I problem?" April looked sad

"No, April, I was shocked when I found out about you, but I love you kid, I love you like you are my own. You in no way have are or will ever be a problem" Lorelai smiled

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"I just wanted to know, there were so many rumors" April smiled

"The truth is, your dad and I both made mistakes, we both kept things inside, and now we are working on fixing that problem by communicating, even though it sometimes comes out in screams we are working on it" Lorelai smiled

"I am glad"

"Is that it? Anything else?" Lorelai asked

"Can we watch the science channel?" April smiled

"Sure, but you may have to explain things to me" Lorelai laughed as they turned on the TV and watched.

**AN: Super short but I couldn't think of more! Read, Review and have a lovely life! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Chapter 8 is great! By the way, I love you all for reading my stories. Thanks and enjoy! Oh, warning, there is Chris in this chapter. I know, I know, but it will be okay! **

**AN2/RATING CHANGE- This chapter gets kind of heated. I am warning you. If you don't want to read the sexy stuff skip ahead to when Chris comes in. **

With April back home Luke and Lorelai found a lot of time for themselves, but Luke still felt pretty strongly they needed to wait to move on to a more intimate level. As it turned into late fall the trees in the Hollow were bare and the wind nipped at everyone's nose, Lorelai and Luke sat snuggled on her couch.

"Mmm, I am so comfortable right now" Lorelai sighed

"Same, I don't think I can move" Luke kissed her

"I can't believe it is December already!" Lorelai smiled

"I know"

"Luke"

"Yes"

"I love you" Lorelai gave Luke a shy smile

"I love you too" Luke leaned in and kissed her

"These past 4 months, they have been amazing" Lorelai gave him a kiss

"Hey, Lorelai" he murmured

"Yes"

"I am ready" he smiled

"Ready?... oh… I see, okay then" Lorelai re positioned

**AN: WARNING THIS IS NOT APPROPRIATE FOR YOUNG READERS **

As things grew heated Lorelai couldn't help but giggle. The way Luke touched her made her whole body feel like electricity. She sat on Luke's lap and let him kiss her neck as she leaned back and moaned Luke picked her up and carried her upstairs, kissing her neck and down her body. He sat her down on the bed and she began to unbutton his flannel and took off his undershirt, kissing his chest. Luke unzipped her sweatshirt and pulling off her t shirt to revel her black lace bra. Lorelai pressed her body into Luke's as he unclipped her bra, she smiled as she kissed him. They stood for a moment, kissing and holding each other. Lorelai reached for Luke's pants and slowly unzipped them as Luke pulled Lorelai's sweatpants down. They tumbled onto the bed and Lorelai felt Luke's warmth, she missed his body on hers. As they made love Lorelai couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure, Luke kissed down her body and she wrapped her legs around him. Lorelai didn't care that Babette was probably listening next door; she moaned in pleasure and whispered how much she loved Luke over and over. Luke rolled, allowing Lorelai to be on top and let his body and hers connect, he brushed away her dark curls as she kissed his chest and neck.

Lorelai and Luke lay next to each other and slept, Lorelai was glad they had waited what was now almost 7 months since they last had sex. It made the night so much better. As they drifted into sleep they murmured "I love you" to each other.

**AN: OKAY YOUNGER READERS CAN READ AGAIN! **

As Luke woke up remembered the night before, he looked over at Lorelai who was still sleeping; he loved the way her hair drifted in her eyes as she breathed slowly. Luke watched her for a few moments, when suddenly the doorbell rang and Lorelai woke with a jolt

"Huh? What? Who?" Lorelai said confused

"Someone is at the door"

"It is 7:45am" Lorelai got up and put on Luke's flannel, some panties and ran to the door. Luke got dressed quickly

"I am coming, chill" Lorelai said as the doorbell continued to ring. She opened the door to an unpleasant surprise, Christopher

"Lore!" Chris stepped in

"Chris, what, no, you have to leave"

"Lore, for 4 months I have stayed away, but I can't anymore, Lorelai, I love you" Chris was now fully in the foyer

"No, Christopher, you have ….."

"Hey who is… oh… you" Luke stopped in front of the door

"Look, Diner boy this is between Lorelai and I"

"No Chris, go, now" Lorelai put her hand to her head

"Lore, I can't, I love you damn it!"

"I love Luke, Chris, I need you to leave"

"NO!" Chris screamed

"Hey, you do not yell at her" Luke stepped in front of her, the cool December wind was blowing in

"Get out of my face you filthy piece of shit" Chris pushed Luke

"Christopher!" Lorelai stood in front of Luke, now wishing she had pants on.

"Lorelai, I love you, I want you! Please!" Chris grabbed Lorelai's hand but she pulled away

"Christopher, stop" Lorelai said

"It's time for you to go" Luke looked down at Chris, thankful that he was taller than Chris

"No, Lorelai, no, you came to me, remember! You came because you love me" Chris insisted

"No, Chris, I went to you because I was stupid, I went because I was hurt, and going to you meant I wasn't with Luke, and that hurt. Chris, that night was a big mistake, please, accept that and move on" Lorelai tried to ignore the wind blowing on her bare legs.

"Lorelai, please, I love you" Chris lowered his head

"I know you do, but I don't love you. And I never will, so please, leave" Lorelai almost felt guilty

"I'll give you a minute" Luke gave a glare to Chris but a kiss to Lorelai's temple

"Chris, I know you are hurt. I really shouldn't have gone to you that night. It wasn't fair, I am sorry" Lorelai tried to catch his glance

"Why… why do you love him and not me" Chris seemed as though he was going to cry

"Because, Luke is everything to me, he is the first man I truly ever loved and he always will be the only man I love. I love him because he is my soul mate. Chris, you and I have Rory, but that's where it ends. Rory is the only thing we will ever have together. I am sorry it is so hard for you to accept that but it is true" Lorelai tried to be sympathetic

"I hate that, I hate that we missed our chance" Chris looked into her eyes

"Oh, Chris, we never had a chance"

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes…. Luke is my one and only"

"Okay… I don't like it but… I guess I have to accept it" Chris shrugged

"Yeah, you do" Lorelai patted his arm

"I guess I should go" Chris turned for the door

"Bye" Lorelai watched as he got into his car, she waved as he pulled away. She then noticed Babette on her own porch and rolled her eyes shutting the door.

She sighed and walked into the kitchen "Hey"

Luke was sitting at the table drinking water. "He gone"

"Yes, and it is for good. I think he finally gets it"

"Good." Luke said gruffly

"Are we good?" Lorelai asked sitting next to him

"Yeah, we are good" Luke rubbed her bare leg. "I love when you wear my shirt" he kissed her

"I love wearing it" she smiled as Luke kissed her "Round two?" she giggled

"Yup" Luke grabbed her hand as they ran upstairs.

**AN: Yay! Okay! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have never written like sexy stuff and I plan to never write it again because I find it weird. Review and keep being awesome! **


	9. A Blessing from Richard, Emily and Rory

**AN: Chapter Nine is Fineeee! Man I am a nerd. ENJOY**

"This sucks!" Lorelai put her head on the counter, Luke just told her April wouldn't be spending either Christmas or New Years with them because Anna and her were going to New Mexico, Anna's mom had passed away a week prior and they were going to stay with family and spend the holidays remembering Grandma Nardini.

"I know, but what was I supposed to say? It is her mom" Luke cleaned the counter next to Lorelai

"I know. It is okay and I feel for Anna, it must be really hard for her, hey, why don't we delay Christmas! We can wait till Rory gets back on January 10th and April around the same time probably and we can celebrate together" Lorelai suddenly perked up.

"April is back on the 11th, we could see if Anna will let her miss a day of school and spend a weekend together celebrating" Luke smiled

"Oh my gawd it is perfect! I will email Rory and April" Lorelai clapped her hands and Luke smiled. "But that still leaves you and I alone, for Christmas AND New Year's" Lorelai made the famous Lorelai pout.

"Well, I have some ideas" Luke leaned in to her and gave her a kiss.

"I have to get to the inn, so tomorrow morning I am getting up at 6 to drive and take Rory to the airport, when I come back I expect coffee ' Lorelai said as she gathered her things

"Got it" Luke smiled as she finally left, he had some plans and Lorelai had stayed longer then he hoped. He watched as she got in the jeep and drove off. "Zach, you are in charge for the afternoon I have some errends to run" With that he ran out to the truck.

It was a week till Christmas eve and Luke was rushing to Hartford. He knew Emily and Richard were also leaving the next day for their usual holiday trip and he had to ask them a question. Luke pulled into the Gilmore driveway, He took off his flannel and slipped on a sweater over his undershirt and put on his nice jacket. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath.

Things between the Gilmore's and Luke had become somewhat good, although Emily still made comments about the diner and Luke is general it seemed they accepted Luke, they knew Lorelai was truly happy.

Luke rang the bell and waited

"Hello, oh Luke, what on earth are you doing here?" Emily asked

"Uh, Emily, I was hoping to be able to talk to you for a moment and Richard, if you have a moment"

"Well, okay, come in, it is cold" Emily said coldly "Richard, come out of the study now" Emily bellowed

"Thanks" Luke said with a smile

"What is it Emily… oh Luke, terrific to see you, what brings you here" Richard extended his hand to Luke.

"I came to talk to you and your wife about something" Luke shook Richards hand

"Okay, why don't we go in the living room" Emily said and led Luke into the living room. Richard and Emily sat on one couch and Luke on another.

"So, Luke what did you want to talk to us about?" Richard asked

"Well, I love Lorelai and I am planning on proposing to her on Christmas Eve and the thing is I know you don't like me all that much but I was hoping for your blessing. I know you and Lorelai do not have a great relationship but I think you could and I think if you gave us your blessing that it would mean a lot. I know what you are thinking, we were already engaged, but these past 5 months we have really changed, our relationship is a lot stronger now. We communicate and work our problems out. I just, I wanted to ask for your blessing" Luke smiled

"Well" Richard looked to Emily

"Luke, it was very considerate to come here. You are right, we never thought much of you, but you have proved yourself, and you most definatly have my blessing" Emily shot Luke a rare smile

"I concur" Richard smiled

"Thank you, Emily, Richard, thank you so much. You have no idea" Luke shook both their hands

"Luke, could you do us a favor" Emily asked

"Sure, what is it" Luke smiled

"Have her call us, after you propose, I just… well, I would like that" Emily smiled shyly

"Of course, I will have her call you right away" Luke smiled.

"Well, would you like a drink?" Richard asked

"Thanks' but I have some more errands to run. Oh and have a safe trip" Luke smiled "I will show myself out, goodbye and thanks again"

"Goodbye Luke" Emily smiled

"And thank you" Richard added.

As Luke left Emily and Richard smiled at each other and Richard gave Emily a hug.

Luke sighed as he got in his truck, with a smile he drove to New Heaven.

Luke felt almost giddy as he approached Rory's apartment. He knocked and waited

"Hello, oh Luke, Hey, what brings you to New Heaven?" Rory asked as she opened the door

"I came to talk to you" Luke smiled

"Okay, well, come on in" Rory opened the door and Luke entered "you want a soda?" Rory asked knowing Luke wouldn't be comfortable taking a beer from her

"Sure" Luke sat at the bar

"So what's up?" Rory asked as she grabbed two soda's and sat next to Luke.

"Well, remember how last year when your mom and I were engaged and you didn't know. I remember how hurt you were so I decided, well…. I am proposing to your mom on Christmas eve" Luke smiled "and I wanted you to know, and also kind of, I don't know, get your blessing"

"Oh my god!" Rory hugged Luke "I am so happy, yes, you completely have my blessing, I am so happy!" Rory clapped her hands

"Good, I am glad. I asked your grandparents earlier and they gave me their blessing, I am really ezcited"

"Oooh, Oh my god, I have to keep this a secret for a week? I am so excited" Rory smiled

"Yes, well I would prefer if it was a surprise" Luke joked

"No, I know, don't worry, I won't say a word"

"Good"

"Do you have a ring yet?" Rory asked

"Yes, it is similar to her last one but it is more… I guess elegant" Luke laughed

"Elegant? Ha okay, can I see it?" Rory smiled

"No, I forgot to bring a picture, but I am sure your mom will email a picture"

"Okay, great. Oh and mom emailed about delayed Christmas so I am excited for that" Rory said

"good, okay, well I better go, I have to do some more things"

"What?" Rory asked as she led him to the door

"Well, since your mom refuses to decorate since you won't be there I am turning the amartment into Christmas, I am going to make her dinner and then propose"

"Oh, sounds amazing, did you tell April?" Rory asked

"I will, she is coming by tomorrow for a few hours and I will tell her, then she leaves the day after" Luke was at the door

"I am so happy for you and mom" Rory hugged Luke again

"Thanks Rory"

"I can't wait to call you my step dad" Rory said into his chest as she hugged him

Luke smiled as he left.

**AN: Okay so how excited are you for the next chapter? And how pissed are you that you may have to wait a few days for it? Sorry! READ, REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPING ON! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you to those of you who understood the mishap and accepted it, the chapters didn't change so yeah. I wanted to make sure I updated today so here is a filler chapter of Luke/April/Anna and Lorelai/Rory. ENJOY**

_In The Jeep_

"I hate you" Lorelai mumbled as Rory got into the jeep

"Coffee" Rory handed her a to go cup of coffee

"I love you" Lorelai took a few sips "You excited?"

"Yes" Rory shut the door

"Good" Lorelai smiled weakly

"Are you still sad I won't be home for Christmas?"

"No, kind of, I am sad but I am happy for you. And we will celebrate Christmas and New Year's when you get home" Lorelai patted her daughters shoulder

"Yup" Rory tried to contain the 3rd reason to celebrate

As they arrived at the airport they said goodbye and Lorelai drove home in silence, it was hard for her, she knew Rory would always be there but it was hard for her.

The sun was newly in the sky as Lorelai pulled in front of the diner, it still hadn't snowed and Lorelai was annoyed that her gift hadn't come. She pulled herself out of the jeep and sighed.

"I need a hug and coffee" Lorelai said as she entered the diner

"Aww. Come here" Luke came from around the counter and hugged her, they stayed that way for a moment till Kirk cleared his throat and asked for a napkin.

"Good hug, now coffee" Lorelai sat at her usual stool

"Here, so Rory get off okay?" Luke asked as her threw a napkin to Kirk and got Lorelai her coffee.

"Yeah, god, sometimes I wish I could stop time" Lorelai took a long sip

"Yeah"

"There are moments, like the first time Rory said she loved me or that first time she came home from school and said she missed me…. I wish I could go back and pause, really, breath the moment in" Lorelai took a deep breath "I sound dumb" she shook her head

"No, I get it. The moments you want to pause, I would pause the moments I had with my mom, she and my dad and Liz, the moments I loved. I would pause the moment I first kissed you, and the first time I met Rory, the first time April called me dad. I would pause them" Luke leaned over.

Lorelai looked into his eyes "I would pause this moment, I love you Luke"

"I love you too" Luke leaned forward and kissed her, Kirk cleared his throat again

"Oh, god I forgot Kirk was here" Lorelai smiled

"Well, I get that a lot" Kirk replied

Luke laughed and then some costumers came in.

_Later that day _

Luke was in the middle of lunch rush and didn't notice April had entered

"Oh, April, jeez didn't see you, hey kiddo" Luke gave her a quick hug

"Hi, so mom dropped me off and says I can stay till 5 and then you have to take me home" April smiled

"Alright, sounds good"

_Later Again _

Luke and April sat at the table in the apartment eating lunch

"What's with all the bags of stuff?" April asked

"Oh, well, I am planning something for Lorelai"

"What?"

"She loves Christmas and is kind of sad that you and Rory won't be around so I am going to make the apartment into Christmas, and, I am going to propose" Luke smiled

"Oh my god! Dad! That is great, I am so happy for you." April jumped up and hugged her dad

"I am going to propose of Christmas Eve" Luke smiled and then frowned "Don't go telling Lane or anyone, the only people that know are you, Rory and Lorelai's parents. I am not telling Liz because she will blab and so will Lane"

"Okay, I am so happy for you" April smiled at her dad and continues eating.

_Later AGAIN _

As Luke pulled in front of Anna's and pulled they key out "Hey so I have to talk to your mom about some stuff, okay"

"Okay" April smiled as they walked to the door.

"Hey" Anna opened the door before they got to it

"Hey mom" April gave her mom a hug.

"Hey, Anna, could we talk?" Luke said

"Sure, uh come on in" Anna led them inside

"Bye dad, mom, be nice" April hugged Luke and ran up the stairs

"Be nice?" Anna laughed

"Can we sit" Luke smiled

"Okay" Anna and Luke sat at the table.

"So, Anna, I know in the past you have had concerns about Lorelai and they turned out to be just, but our breakup proved that we never want to be apart again. Lorelai and I are going to get married and I know you think Lorelai is someone you wouldn't like but you two are a lot alike. You both raised amazing, beautiful daughters; you both are funny, smart and talented. I don't think I need your permission for April to be in Lorelai's life but I think it would be nice if you accepted Lorelai"

Anna sat for a moment "I never said I didn't like Lorelai, in fact, she seems great. And you are right, I have my concerns, April is my world Luke, and I am hers, I guess it is hard for me to accept she might want more in her world. So, okay, I accept Lorelai. And I would like to get to know her, and, I will try and be more open" Anna smiled

"Wow, Anna, thank you. Really"

"You're welcome Luke, I like seeing you so happy."

"And, Anna, one more thing, I would like to get shared or just partial custody of April, so she could stay with me some weekends and such."

Anna took a deep breath, remembering April was probably listening "We can talk about it"

"Good, well I better go. Thanks Anna" Luke stood

"Bye Luke"

Luke walked out and took a moment, from upstairs he heard April "Dad"

Luke turned and looked up and April gave him a big thumbs up to which he smiled at and got into his truck driving home to Lorelai.

**AN: Next chapter will be the proposal! But it might be a few days! Be patient with me. Thanks. **


	11. The Proposal

**AN: Sorry for the wait on this chapter! It was a busy week. Here it is the proposal! **

**3 Day's prior to Christmas Eve **

Lorelai walked the snowless streets of Stars Hollow, the usual Christmas décor set everywhere but it didn't feel like Christmas. Lorelai frowned as she walked into Luke's.

"Where is my snow?" She asked as she sat at her usual spot in front of the cash register

"It isn't your snow" Luke grumbled

"Oh hey, is my pink and black scarf upstairs?"

"Uh yea, why?" Luke got nervous

"I am going to go grab it" Lorelai stood up

"No! you you can't" Luke said

"Why?"

"You just can't go up to the apartment"

"Why? Luke what is going on?"

"Nothing, you just can't go up there"

"Fine" Lorelai grabbed her stuff and left

"Lorelai, wait, no" Luke realized how bad it seemed

**2 Days till Christmas Eve**

Lorelai gave Luke the silent treatment as she went to the diner and asked Zach to pour her coffee. The last three nights Luke hadn't slept with her at home and he was acting weird.

As she entered the dragonfly she sighed "still no snow" she made her way to the kitchen "I need chocolate"

"Here" Sookie gave her a bowl of chocolate "What's wrong sweetie" she asked

"Luke, he is acting so distant… It… it reminded me of how he was last May" Lorelai's eyes sunk

"Oh, oh sweetie I am sure it is fine. He is probably stressed or busy" Sookie tried to comfort her friend

"Yeah, I hope so" With that she left, feeling sad.

**1 Day till Christmas Eve**

"Bye Sookie! Bye kids! Have fun, Jackson tell rune and bo I hope they…"

"Bye Lorelai" Davy said stopping her from her next sentence

"Bye Loela" Martha babbled.

Lorelai sighed as she watched the family of 4 go into the airport. She was now alone for Christmas officially, that is if Luke kept being distant. Lorelai drove Sookie's van back her house and picked up her Jeep. It was 5pm and Lorelai felt down, still no snow and a very weird Luke.

**Christmas Eve**

Lorelai woke up and felt like crying, Luke had stayed at the Diner for early deliveries and Rory was not home. As she got ready for woke she felt sad, she was working on Christmas Eve and Christmas day, most of her staff was on vacation and she didn't have anywhere to go. As she made her way to the jeep she noticed a note on the window;

_Lorelai, _

_Tonight, 8:00 o'clock Apartment. Red dress._

_Love, Luke _

Lorelai smiled, maybe things were looking up.

Christmas eve was always Lorelai's favorite, it was magical and special, she felt warm even in the coldest snow on Christmas, as she walked to Luke's she tighten her coat around her, still no snow but it sure is cold she thought.

As she reached the diner she smiled, there was Luke, dressed in his usual date attire standing in the diner.

"Hey" she smiled

"Hi" Luke gave her a kiss as he shut and locked the diner door "Let's go upstairs" He pulled her hand and Lorelai couldn't help but giggle

As they reached the door Luke stopped "Close your eyes" he said

"What? Luke is this some sort of godfather thing, where are the conolies?" Lorelai joked

"Just do it"

"DIRTY" Lorelai gasped

Luke rolled his eyes "Close them"

"Dirty… and okay" Lorelai shut her eyes.

Luke had been waiting a week for this night, he felt a mix of excitement and nervousness as he opened the door.

"Open your eyes" Luke said as he shut the door behind her

"Oh… my… god" Lorelai looked around to find the apartment turned into Christmas. A tree was placed at the left of the apartment, decked in blue and purple lights, Lorelai's favorite colors. Pink, white and green lights strung across the walls and little snowmen, reindeers, nutcrackers, elves and a Santa were place on the coffee table, a red and green Christmas blanket placed on the couch. On the table a Christmas feast sat ready to eat. But the best part, the part that made Lorelai's toes tingle and heart beat was the fake snow placed with a perfect walk way to the table and other to the bed. "You… you made Christmas for me" Lorelai looked into Luke's eyes

"I made Christmas" Luke leaned down for a kiss

"This…. This is why you were being all weird all week?"

"Yes"

"I love you"

"I love you too, now let's eat" Luke helped her out of her coat and led her to the table.

**During desert **

"This is so delicious" Lorelai smiled as she took her last bite

Luke smiled _okay now I just need her to go over to the tree_ he thought.

"So, does tonight make up for being weird all week" He joked

"Yes. God Luke you did amazing, I love it" Lorelai smiled

"Let me tell you getting a tree in here without anyone noticing was hard" _go to the tree, go go_ he thought

"I bet, it is pretty"

_Yes _"Go take a closer look"

"Okay" she got up and walked towards the tree, Lorelai took a moment and eyed the tree up and down before her eyes settled on a purple velvet box; she picked it up and turned around. Luke stood and walked towards her, he took her hand

"Lorelai, from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were something special, something I couldn't live without. I love you and these past 6 months have been amazing, we have grown, and grown together. You are my light Lorelai, my best friend, my everything and I want you to be that for the rest of my life, I want to wake up to your beautiful smile every morning, I want to join our bank accounts and make a coupon jar that we both know, I want you Lorelai. So, Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"

Lorelai smiled "Yes" she choked on her tears "yes, I will marry you" Luke slipped the ring on her finger, Lorelai put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

As they broke they both smiled

"Oh my god! We're getting married!" Lorelai smiled

"I know!" Luke smiled

"OH MY GOD! LUKE! LUKE! IT'S, IT'S SNOWING!" Lorelai ran to the window

"Wow" he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her

"My little piece of magic" Lorelai grinned and looked into Luke's eyes

"Magic, yeah" Luke smiled and gave Lorelai a long kiss.

The couple watched as Stars Hollow was blanketed in snow.

**AN: So… was that worth the wait? Lolz, I hope so. **


	12. August 22nd

**AN: I am having a crappy day so I am going to write some fanfic! Woot! Chapter 12 is here! Oh and for those of you reading my other story I am working on it, but it is sad/dramatic and I kind of prefer writing this one because it is happy. **

Lorelai woke with a smile on her face, looking around she couldn't help but giggle, she was laying naked next her fiancé and even though it was the second time they were engaged she was excited. She turned to Luke who rubbed his eyes

"Morning" Lorelai gave him a kiss

"Morning beautiful" Luke pulled her close

"I have to call Rory, and April oh and Sookie!" Lorelai leapt out of bed and put on her underwear and Luke's flannel

"And your parents" Luke pointed out

"Oh, yes, of course. I guess I will call them first, get it over with" Lorelai laughed and grabbed her phone.

After 30min and 5 phone calls, Lorelai's parents, Rory, April, Sookie and Liz all knew and were already planning.

"So, what are we doing today" Luke asked

"Well, I have to work"

"No you don't" Luke smiled

"Yes, I do" Lorelai frowned

"I called Tobin, paid him 200 $ to work today"

"awww!" Lorelai smiled and gave him a huge hug.

"So, what are we doing today?" Luke stated again

"Well I am doing you" Lorelai gave a sinister grin

"Aw jeez" Luke grimaced

"You know you love it" Lorelai pulled Luke into a hard and passionate kiss.

**3 Hours Later**

Lorelai and Luke finally dressed themselves for the day. They decided to go ice skating at the lake and then have a movie night, although Lorelai and Luke were sad that April and Rory were missing they were excited to spend the day together.

Luke watched as Lorelai floated across the ice, she was actually pretty great at skating.

"What?" Lorelai smiled shyly

"I just, I love how you can have fun anywhere, and how your hair floats" Luke skated towards her "And I love how your cheeks get red when it is cold, and how you look in your crazy scarfs" Luke held Lorelai close "I just love you"

Lorelai smiled "I love you too, and I can't wait to be married"

"So, do you want to get married soon?" Luke pulled her over to a bench and they both sat

"No"

"What" Luke was a little shocked

"Look, I know how much I rushed last May, I just was so desperate to get married and it was so crazy. And I mean you didn't get a say in anything so I want to do it right this time. I want us to plan the wedding, of course I will let my mother, Sookie, Rory, Liz and April help oh and Lane but I want you and me to plan this wedding and I want to get married when we both want to, not when a certain church is open, I want to be married and to you but I want to take our time"

Luke just looked at her, his smile grew and he kissed her lightly "How about August 22nd?"

"Why those date?" Lorelai smiled

"That's when we reconciled"

"August 22nd it is"

"So, 7 months?"

"7 months" Lorelai and Luke embraced each other until a women came over and warned them that there were kids around.

**AN: Sorry this is so short. Idk what is wrong with me, I love this story and my other one but every time I start to write I get writers block. Thanks for all the reviews and love! **


End file.
